


The One Where Jeremy Blows Michael Behind 711

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 711 - Freeform, Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, This is cursed, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is based on that one picture that's like"Jeremy sucked my dick behind 711"I'd link it or something but I've searched for it for like an hour I'm tired and fucking mad.





	The One Where Jeremy Blows Michael Behind 711

The bell above the door jingled as Michael and Jeremy walked out the door of the local 711. They started to make their way home, rounding the corner. They’d left school to get lunch off-campus because it was green bean casserole day and the cafeteria “green bean casserole” looked and tasted like vomit. Jeremy agreed to go to 711 with Michael, if only to escape the rancid smell in the cafeteria. He wasn't hungry anyway.

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, the sun shining beautifully onto his face. And his lips. God, those lips. They were full and pink, currently wrapped around Michael's Slurpee straw. Jeremy could easily admire this boy for hours…

“Earth to Jeremy? You kinda zoned out,” Michael chuckled, “You're completely red, whatcha thinking about?”

Jeremy froze. He wasn't sure how to answer that. What ended up coming out of his mouth was a weirdly inhuman choking sound. Flushing, Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand and pulled him into the alley behind the shop. 

“Woah- what's up, Jeremy?” Michael asked, struggling to keep up with him.

Jeremy turned to face Michael, and sent a quick prayer that his hands weren't noticeably sweaty, before grabbing Michael's hands.

“I- uh- you're really pretty, I mean, that's probably weird, but you really are and-”

Michael's face turned red and his eyes lit up. God, he's adorable, Jeremy thought.

”Would it be weird if I said you're literally the cutest person ever?” Michael smiled.

“I-I guess not, since we're dating and all-”

Jeremy was cut off by Michael pressing their lips together. Michael's lips were cold from his Slurpee and Jeremy might have cared if he wasn't completely consumed by love for the other boy. Jeremy quickly wrapped his arms around Michael's waist, pulling him closer.

Even though the kiss started out innocent and sweet, it quickly became more heated. At some point they'd both opened their mouths and were now nipping and sucking on each other’s lips. Michael moaned softly as he slid down the wall slowly, pulling Jeremy down with him. Jeremy pulled away first, cheeks flushed and lips shiny and slightly swollen. 

“Oh god…”

“Yeah. The cafeteria should serve absolute shit more often if that means you'll make out with me.” Michael smiled.

They both fell into a giggle fit, shaking with laughter. They were mostly laughing about the awkwardness of the situation but also the giddiness they shared from kissing the other.

“Hey, uh,” Jeremy suddenly sobered, “Can I suck your dick?”

Michael coughed before choking out, “W-What?”

“Can I suck your di-”

“No, I heard you. But what?” Michael said incredulously. 

“I mean, we've already desecrated this 711,” Jeremy mumbled, “And I really want to. Suck your dick that is.”

Michael scanned Jeremy's face, looking for a sign he was joking, but only found Jeremy's flushed face, his eyes hopeful and dark.

“For real? I mean, you can but-”

“Sweet.” Jeremy giggled, hooking his fingers on Michael's waistband.

Michael lifted his hips, allowing Jeremy to pull his sweatpants down to his knees, revealing his weed print boxers. 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy laughed, “Really, Michael?”

“Shut up, they were part of a set…” Michael said. 

“It's fine, you don't need to impress me at this point.” Jeremy giggled before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Michael's lips.

“Good-” Michael started, but was quickly interrupted by Jeremy nuzzling into his crotch and sucking him through the fabric, “Fuck, Jeremy-”

Jeremy met Michael's gaze and fucking smirked, holy shit. He slipped his fingers under Michael's waistband and shot him a questioning look. Michael's nodded enthusiastically and Jeremy tugged his boxers down, exposing his erection.

“Wow,” Jeremy whispered, “Nice.”

Michael tried and failed to hold back laughter.

“I'm sorry, I haven't done this before,” Jeremy flushed, “I don't know what to do.”

“You're fine,” Michael said, laughter dying down, “Just, jesus man, that was such a you thing to do.”

“Shut up.” Jeremy pouted before pressing a kiss to Michael's shaft, earning a choked gasp from the other. Jeremy met Michael’s eyes before licking a stripe up to the head, swirling his tongue around it. Michael groaned in pleasure, tangling his fingers in Jeremy's hair. 

“Hah, holy shit-” he choked out, pulling on Jeremy's hair.

Jeremy moaned, holy shit and wrapped his lips around the head tentatively. He slowly began bobbing his head, suppressing any gags that threatened to spill out. 

“Jeremy, fuck…”’ Michael panted, desperately trying to ground himself, tightening his grip on his lover’s hair. Jeremy hummed in response, sliding his tongue along the shaft as he sucked. Michael felt the pleasure beginning to knot in the base of his stomach.

“Oh fuck, I-I'm close.” Michael groaned.

Jeremy glanced up and nodded before returning to the task at hand. He continued to bob his head up and down before Michael decided he needed more, gripping Jeremy's hair tighter and shakily thrusting up into Jeremy's mouth a couple times before pleasure shot through him. He faintly registered the sound of Jeremy moaning shakily as he came in his mouth. 

Coming down from his orgasm, he watched as Jeremy frantically tried to figure out what to do with a mouthful of cum. He finally decided to spit it onto the ground next to him. 

“DUDE! Spitters are quitters wh-”

“Michael I love you but shut the fuck up, I'm not swallowing that. It's gross.” Jeremy said, wincing.

“It's not that gross but whatever dude,” Michael sighed, “Anyway, do you want a handjob or something?”

“Uh… I kinda already-” Jeremy trailed off, gesturing to the wet spot in his jeans.

“DUDE, HOLY SHIT.” Michael cackled.

“Sh-shut up, you pulled my hair!” Jeremy pouted, crossing his arms. 

“Whatever, it's kinda cute that you get so riled up,” Michael smiled, choosing to ignore Jeremy sticking his tongue out at him, “Anyway, we should get going if we wanna get back before lunch is over.”

“Alright, but can you see if 711 sells pants or something?” 

“Yeah.”

“Thanks babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bye I hate that I had to google "does 711 sell pants" for this


End file.
